Un sueño
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: Una breve explicación del capitulo 38 de Inuyasha " Un sentimiento compartido" el porque de que Kagome le dice Abajo mientras sueña. Gracias por los mensajitos!


Una breve explicación del capitulo 38 de Inuyasha, Porque Kagome le dice a Inuyasha abajo mientras sueña! Yo que sé! es una linda forma de agradecerles los hermosos comentarios de Siempre, Gracias por su apoyo! son todos muy amables !

Un Sueño

Todo parecía completamente absurdo!

¿Desde cuando debia importarle lo que ese idiota le decia?

¿desde cuando debía atender a sus pedidos como si nada?

No! ella era mujer independiente, y él de igual manera.

¿Entonces por qué siempre que la llamaba corría para verle?

¿ por qué siempre que la llamaba "tonta" se molestaba tanto?

Simplemente porque el único "tonto" era él...

Simplemente porque lo estimaba, nada más...

Simplemente porque era un Hanyou y no tenía a nadie más...

Simplemente porque lo queria... o tal vez ¿Ya lo amaba?

No..

No...

Diez mil veces NO kagome, tú no le amas! tú le quieres.

¿Por qué Inuyasha se empeñaba en discutir sobre cosas sin sentido?

Ella no hizo mas que defender a Kouga y ¿qué?

Estaba mal herido Por dios! ¿ no tiene grado de conciencia?

No sabe que todo puede irse al mismo Demonio! Carajo Inuyasha! cuando regrese no escatimaré en los "Abajos" que te obsequiaré.

AHJ! estaba de pésimo Humor y sus amigas no contribuyeron a que eso mejore, además ese comentario tan sútil de Souta.

-" Siempre estas enojada , por eso él no viene°

Baka! si realmente conociera a Inuyasha entendería que ella no estaba equivocada...

Pero quizás había exagerado, después de todo él fue a rescatarla muy preocupado...

No importa a la mierda su amabilidad! no le interesaría eso por ahora, después de todo Inuyasha era un Idiota!.

Encima tanta tarea le mareaba, lo mejor sería descansar, el despertador a las 5 ! si esa hora es oportunida para levantarse!

Cerrar los ojos es tarea fácíl y conciliar el sueño parece que también.

¿Qué es éste lugar? ¿La época antigua...? ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?, se supone que hemos discutido con Inuyasha y estaba de regreso en mi casa.

- Querida kagome- escucho de lejos y todo el lugar vuelve a ser tokio en todo su esplendor

- ¿joven... joven kouga?- no comprendo bien, hace un momento era la época antigua no obstante kouga parece un joven muy común y corriente. Parece que es de un equipo de alguna escuela, trae su traje deportivo, parece mas musculoso de lo habitual.

- mi querida kagome, ¿has aceptado ser mi prometida?- cuestiona muy cerca de mi, tomándome las manos con sumo cuidado, parece tan cálida su mirada.

- yo...- es obvio que no lo quiero, pero esos ojos, esa manera tan dulce de ser..

- no aceptaré un no, yo ya te elegi como mia- me aclara y sinceramente no sé que me detiene para aceptar su propuesta, yo estoy sola... No hay nadie en mi vida

- yo...

- Maldito lobo!- esa voz... ¿Inuyasha? ¿qué caraj...- ¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no molestes a kagome?- pregunta situandose en medio de los dos

¿Inuyasha? pero ¿qué hace aquí? ¿en mi época? ¿vestido como...? ¿qué es lo que trae puesto? ¿ acaso es un saco y corbata? luce muy... ¿bien?

- no te metas pulgoso, esto es entre kagome y yo- dice Kouga acercándose amenazante hacia Inuyasha.

- ja! cómo si fuera a permitirlo!- exclama completamente molesto

- no molestes perro! me tienes harto- dice cerrando su puño para golpearlo.

- ¿quieres pelear?- insinua y su vestimenta drasticamente cambia a la habitual.

- cuando quieras!- grita kouga tambien cambiando su vestimenta

- entonces empecemos, asi de una vez entenderas que ella es _mia...- _recalca y todo parece cambiar de rumbo, otras vez estamos en la epoca antigua, todo parece distinto, ¿el árbol sagrado? ¿Kouga...? ¿dónde se metio?

- kagome...- Inuyasha aparece frente , con una mirada claramente desconocida para mi.

- ¿qué sucede? ¿te vas a disculpar?- pregunto molesta , después de todo, me debe una disculpa.

- tonta...- susurra y se acerca... demasiado.

- ¿qué..? ¿qué te sucede Inuyasha?- cuestiono sintiéndome arrinconada, aquel árbol que me brindaba protección ahora me hace de pared.

- kagome...- repite y no evito colorear mis mejillas de la vergüenza acerca su nariz a mi cabello- tu aroma es detestable...- profiere lentamente, muy cerca- además tu comida es espantosa- dice con una sonrisa irónica.

No sé si golpearlo!, si escupirlo, si matarlo, si arañarle la cara, si arrancarle el cabello...

- y otra cosa, estoy harto de que defiendas a esa monje ladino, y le des mi comida ninja a shippo, y otra cosa que detesto de tí es que lloras por todo...

- Inuyasha... - digo lo más dulce posible

- también me molesta de sobremanera que tenga que ayudar a todo el planeta sólo por qué tú me lo pides...- enumero con sus dedos- también de que protejas a ese lobo!

- ABAJO!- y lo único que veo es la niebla producida por la tierra que aguardaba por el rostro de Inuyasha para copiar su hermoso cara.

Toda esa tierra pasa por mi rostro y me hace estornudar. Entonces...

- ¿qué es lo que estará soñando? - escuchó en un susurro. Una voz lejana.

Luego una alarma... Intento alcanzar con mi mano aquel aparatejo infernal...pero ¿dónde está?

Abro mis ojos espantada. ¿fue todo un sueño? ¿qué fue lo que soñé ¿por qué mi despertador no está?... ¿por qué la ventana esta abier...? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha estuvo aquí?

Me levanto y ... las marcas en mi alfombra demuestran que Inuyasha efectivamente estuvo aquí No estaba loca después de todo. Inuyasha si vino a buscarme. Sonrió ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Me da mucha gracia la situación! ahora... ¿Qué fue lo que soñé No lo recuerdo... ni tampoco quiero hacerlo! Lo mejor será volver...después de todo, Inuyasha siempre viene por mi, aunque esté enfadada...

Fin

Si les gusto espero sus mensajitos :)

Gracias por los que ya me dejaron en mis otras historias Son muy amables!


End file.
